The Story of the 9 Power Sapphires
PAST One day, 3,000 years ago, the Temple of the 9 Power Sapphires had just been finished. Then, the Power Sapphires, 9 Powerful Stones with powers to rival those of the Chaos Emeralds, were placed in their chamber. "I sense it," their leader said, "3,000 years from now, a cat-fox hybrid will be born, and his sapphire will be the Power Sapphire of the Ocean." The 9 Power Sapphires * the Sapphire of the Ocean (blue) * the Sapphire of Darkness/Oblivion/Destruction/war (Black)(4 names, 1 sapphire!) * the Sapphire of Love (Purple) * the Sapphire of Peace/ the Clouds/Light(When the Yellow one isn't being called the Sapphire of Light) (White/Silver) * the Phantom Ruby/ the Sapphire of Illusions (Red)(The same phantom ruby as in Sonic Mania and Sonic Forces) * the Sapphire of Fire (Orange) * the Sapphire of Electricity/Light (Yellow) * the Sapphire of Nature (Green) * the Sapphire of Wood (Brown) Present day, Cefyre and Tails were out exploring when they found the ancient temple of the power sapphires. "Wow!" Cefyre exclaimed, "Tails, come over here!" "What is it?" said Tails. "Hmmm........If my mind is translating that text right, that should say 'Temple of the 9 Power Sapphires.' Hm." "Should we go in?" asked Tails. "After I go grab my sword and shield," Cefyre responded. The 8 Trials Once he got back, they went in. When the got to the chamber of the Power Sapphires, Cefyre said, "Why are there only 8? Shouldn't there be 9?" his question was soon answered by a monk who was meditating right behind them. "To he who has the blue Power Sapphire," Cefyre and Tails turned around, "Do you wish to obtain the other 8 Power Sapphires? If so, you must undergo many trials, one of which is right in this temple. You may bring your friend wi-," Interrupting the monk, Cefyre said, "Sorry to interrupt, but he's my half-brother. You were saying?" The monk started talking again, "If that is the case, then you may bring your half-brother with you, but nobody else. Would you like to begin?" "Yes," Cefyre responded. "The trial is down the staircase. You may begin," the monk said. the Trial of the Phantom Ruby The trail was huge. it had about 50 rooms, 44 of which were full of traps, 5 of them being small rooms in between each 9, and the final room is the a fight against a fake version of Infinite. As you might have expected, the difficulty grows from room to room. When they exited, they noticed that the only Power Sapphire still there was the red one. "That looks a ''lot ''like the Phantom Ruby," said Tails. "It is," The monk said, "You may take it. Then, you must search the land for the other 7 Power Sapphires, and pass their trials to obtain them. Goodbye," he finished, just before he faded away. "You may want to stand back, Tails," Cefyre said, right before he activated the phantom ruby. It worked, giving him the confirmation that it was real, so he deactivated it, and then returned home. ~UNFINSHED~Category:Fan Fiction